


Captivate

by isleyren



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Daddy Kink, Daydreaming, Degradation, Dom Flip Zimmerman, Dream Sex, F/M, Flip Zimmerman is daddy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Investigations, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleyren/pseuds/isleyren
Summary: After a long day, you and Flip end up staying late at the station to work on an important case. But it’s not as uneventful as you expected. After what can only be described as a distracting dream, you have to spend the night trying not to think of all the ways you want Flip Zimmerman, trying your best to stick to your ‘no dating a coworker’ rule.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Captivate

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Alcohol Use/Abuse, Degradation, Spanking, Flip is not nice and then is very nice

You leaned back in your chair, letting out a long sigh. You took another sip of your coffee, probably your third cup of the night.

It was going to be along night at the station, another several hours overtime spent working on a case that seemed to have no end.

But tonight would be somewhat different.

The past few nights, Ron was there, but now it was just you and Flip, Ron having a date that he swore couldn’t be missed for fear of being called out for choosing work over his girlfriend.

You couldn’t blame him. His girlfriend was so sweet and nice and deserved his undivided attention. Plus, you and Flip could handle this all on your own.

But you did have to be alone with the man who you dreamt about the other night.

When you first started at the station, Flip caught your eye immediately. He had the kind of confidence that made you weak in the knees. His build was perfect too. Just tall enough, his bulky build gave you a hint at how easily he could pick you up and throw you over his shoulder. His amber eyes piercing your soul.

You struggled at first to be able to put coherent sentences together when he was around, listening intently.

And then those fucking flannels. Those flannels he wore made you daydream about walking around his house only wearing it. The way it would cover you like a dress, how easy of access it would give him to fuck you on the counter as you made breakfast and coffee.

He was a dream.

But there was the rule about dating coworkers that you held for yourself. You didn’t want to let your love life effect your work life. You had let it happen before and swore that you would never let it happen again.

So, you forced yourself to move on, to forget those fantasies and the perfection that was Flip Zimmerman.

But then the other night you had the most incredible dream of your life. You had two orgasms in your sleep, something that was unheard of. But it happened.

And it had to be by the hands of Flip. The coworker you had tried so hard to forget about.

You guessed your mind had another plan.

But now you couldn’t stop thinking about it. The way his large hands ran all along your bare body. How they kneaded your breasts so well. How they filled you whole. How his calloused thumb ran over your clit, making your back arch. His facial hair tickling your thighs as he ate you out. The way his cock filled you up. The feeling of pure pleasure filling your veins as he made you cum.

“This doesn’t make sense.” He mumbled to himself.

Your eyes shot up; the mug still pressed to your lips.

You let your shoulders drop as you realized that he hadn’t caught you staring at him. At his hands. At the strong grip he had on his thigh expressing his frustration. Wishing that it was around your throat instead.

You put your mug down, shaking your head slightly to get all of the thoughts out of it.

“What doesn’t make sense?” You asked, leaning in.

He leaned in as well, pointing out his problem.

It was then that you smelled his cologne. The woodsy and musk scent was nearly intoxicating. The mix of tobacco made you want to tackle him right there, but you had work to do. You kept trying to remind yourself of that and the no dating a coworker rule.

You clenched your jaw as you watched him point it out.

“This.” You followed his finger to the picture attached to one of the many files that laid open on his desk.

You glanced over, noticing the picture, but that wasn’t what your eyes focused on.

Your eyes attached to his hand, so close to you now, as he began to speak, the words going in one ear and out the other.

Your mind wandered, far, as he continued to speak.

As he pulled his hand away, your eyes followed, now focusing on other things about him as he spoke.

The way his brows furrowed, the pout as he thought, the way his hands motioned as he spoke.

Again with the staring, but you couldn’t stop, and this time, he caught you.

His lips curved up into a smile as he let out a huff of air imitating a laugh.

“Is there a problem?”

Your eyes widened slightly as they were met with him.

“Nope.” You said too quickly. “No nothing.”

“Okay.” He said skeptically as he glanced back down to all the files. “So, do you understand where my confusion comes from?”

You nodded your head, soon realizing he couldn’t see you. “Yes, it makes sense.” You lied, still not sure what he was talking about.

You stood up abruptly, not wanting to be next to him for much longer, you needed a break.

He glanced up at you, lips parted in confusion.

“I’m gonna go grab another coffee.” You motioned behind you, towards the small breakroom.

“Isn’t that like your fifth coffee?” You could hear the concern in voice.

“Fourth.” You mumbled as you spin around, nearly knocking over the chair as you sped off.

As you turned on the coffee machine, you heard him clear his throat.

You jumped, your hand coming to your heart, not prepared for him to appear.

“You probably shouldn’t be drinking another cup, isn’t that bad for your heart?”

You could help but giggle at him, at how concerned he seemed.

“You know what.” You said as you spun around, one hand on the counter, the other on your hip. “You’re right, I’ll just,” You glanced over, looking across the counter. “Eat this.”

You grabbed the small bag of instant oats.

He nodded before stepping inside the threshold of the door and closer to you.

You spun around, grabbing a bowl, emptying the dry oats into it. You nearly gagged, never one to actually like instant oats, but you needed the excuse to be in here. A distraction.

But your hands nearly dropped the bowl as they slapped into the counter.

The feeling of his hands suddenly at your waist, his soft lips attacking your neck. His beard tickled the skin on your neck, a huff of air pushing out of your nose.

You sighed as you pushed your back against his chest, your ass grinding against his groin. That caused his grip to tighten on you, a low growl being let out against your neck, the feeling of his breathe making your hands come up and grab his wrists.

You spun around in his grasp, immediately finding his lips. Your hands ran along his shoulders, up to his neck, entangling in his hair.

You pulled as you got lost in the softness of his lips, the taste of him. It was somehow better than you could have ever imagined. You melted into him, his warm body and hands.

But then there was a noise.

You pulled away quickly, eyes wide as they reached for the gun on the counter.

You opted not to look at him as you pushed out of his grip and towards the door leading back into the main section of the station.

You glanced around as you carefully stepped out, gun raised, only to be met with a drunk Ron and Patrice.

Your shoulders dropped, placing your gun back in your holster as you let out a sigh.

Ron glanced up, catching your eye. He yelled out your name, is voice slightly slurred.

“I came back to, uh, to help.” He said proudly, his hands landing on his hips while Patrice giggled at him.

You smiled at both of them, opening your mouth to speak, but you were cut off by Flip.

“Ron, what are you doing here?”

He seemed angry, and rightly so. He was just cockblocked by his partner.

You bit your bottom lip to keep yourself from laughing at the realization.

You stood there as Flip pushed past you, helping Ron and Patrice get seated.

“You two need to go home.” He barks down at them. “How the fuck did you get here anyway?”

The two glanced at each other then back to Flip.

“A taxi.” Patrice said with wide eyes, her body swaying in her seat.

Flip let out an annoyed laugh, stepping away to grab his phone, calling up what was most likely another taxi.

You walked back into the kitchenette, grabbing two mugs, filling them with the coffee you made not that long before they walked in.

You finally walked out and back to them, handing them each a mug.

“So…” Ron began, Patrice hitting his leg, but he kept going. “Flip bang you yet?”

You almost choked on your own spit.

“What?” You got out through small coughs.

“Flip bang you yet?”

“Ron!” Patrice yelled, seeming to sober up quickly.

“W-Why do you ask?” Your head tilted as you wrapped your arms around yourself, shifting from one foot to the other.

“That man totally has it hot for you.”

You furrowed your brows, shaking your head.

“You’re lying.” That had to be impossible. You just figured your hot and heavy make out session in the kitchenette was because he was tired and needed some attention below his belt, not that he actually liked you. If he actually liked you then why didn’t he tell you.

“He’s had eyes for you ever since you first started working here.”

“Impossible.” You mumbled, shaking your head in disbelief.

“Well actually—” Ron began, but another interruption from Flip stopped him.

“Taxi will be here in a few minutes.” He glanced to you. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Another response too quick. “I’m just gonna go finish making oatmeal.”

“I thought you hated oatmeal.” Patrice glanced up at you.

You tried to secretly scowl at her. “It’s not my favorite, but I’ll eat it.”

She nodded, forming an ‘o’ shape with her lips in realization.

You slipped back into the kitchenette, hiding from the other three before you heard the entrance to the station open and close, silence following after.

Next thing you knew, you were being spun around by Flip, his lips finding yours before pulling away to speak.

“Now where did we leave off?” He slid his hand down your back, grabbing your ass. “Right.” He mumbled before pulling you into a deep and passionate kiss, his tongue taking over your mouth.

You sighed into him, placing your hands on the back of his head, right where they were before, like no time had been lost.

His hands dropped again, wrapping around the back of your thighs. You let out a small gasp, your hands falling from his neck as he abruptly spun you around, pushing your down against the counter.

Your cheek pressed against the cool counter, your hands grasping the edge as one of his hands was planted against the center of your back, holding you down.

His other hand began to fumble with your belt, popping open the button to your jeans.

In one graceful motion he managed to pull down your jeans, revealing the pink glitter thong you wore.

You hadn’t purposely worn it; it was just all you had left. You didn’t mean to get so low on clean laundry, but with the late nights and early mornings spend at the station over the past few days, you had ended up neglecting your home life. And you refused to go commando.

“Huh.” He mumbled out, it mostly a huff of air combined with what you knew had to be a smirk. “Expecting to be fucked like the little whore you are?”

You clenched your jaw at his words, trying to squeeze your thighs together, but he shoved his knee between, keeping them apart.

“Answer me.” He spit out, grabbing your throat, putting the perfect amount of pressure on your windpipe.

“No sir.”

“Wrong answer.”

You swallowed harshly, forced to do it at the weird angle your neck was bent at.

“No daddy.”

“And what are you?” He asked, his seductive and alluring tone increasing.

You swallowed again before answering.

“Your little whore.”

He hummed in approval as his hand slid from your neck down and gently over your ass, right before striking.

You let out a gasp as your body jolted forward, it soon turning into a moan. You felt warmth grow in your center, knowing that soon he would be able to see just how wet you were for him.

“I caught you staring.” His husky voice spoke from behind you. “And I think a bad girl like you needs to be taught a lesson.”

You were positive he could see how wet you were now; it was beginning to drip down your thigh.

“Now count.” He growled as his hand contacted your ass cheek again, eliciting another gasp and moan from you.

“Count.” He barked out.

“One.” You mumbled out.

Another smack.

“Two.” This time you moaned it out.

Another smack. And another one after that. Soon your ass was getting numb and your arousal was dripping down your thighs, soaking your thong.

“Fifteen.” You whined out, your breathing shallow as your gripped harder to the counter.

“Good girl.” He said in a reassuring tone. “Now I’m gonna fuck you like the little whore you are.”

You didn’t realize you could get more needy, the desire you felt somehow increasing as you heard the sound of his belt being undone, his pants falling.

You prepared yourself as he hooked his fingers around your underwear, not bothering to pull them down, but rather shoving them to the side before he pushed himself as deep as he could inside of you.

Your eyes widened, a gasp escaping your lips before a long moan left.

Again, he felt better than you could have ever dreamed up. His large cock filled you so well, his large hands hugging your hips perfectly as he sat a moment, letting you adjust before pulling out and slamming right back in.

You couldn’t help the slew of moans that fell from your lips as he slammed into you, the sensation so pleasurable and nearly overwhelming.

You had dreamt about this, craved this. And now that it was actually happening, you almost couldn’t believe it.

“ _Flip_.” You moaned out his name as his thick finger found your clit. He began to rub it fast, barreling you towards a release, one you knew would be the best you had ever had.

“Fuck!” You yelled as you got even closer, not sure how long you could hold on.

“You’re so fucking tight kitten, you feel so fucking good.” He growled out.

“Shit, Flip.” Another gasp. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Then fucking cum for me kitten, cum on my fucking cock like the whore you are.”

Those words sent you over the edge. A burst of warmth originated in your lower belly, spreading through your body in an instant, pleasure the only thing you knew in that moment.

“Shit, you milk my cock so good.” You heard him say, but his words felt so far away, everything seemingly farther away and muffled as you rode out your high, his finger still on your clit.

As soon as you came down, his finger left, his hands digging into your hips.

“So. Fucking. Tight.” He mumbled right before you felt his cock twitch.

You let your head fall, the cool touch of the counter helping you calm down, relieve the pure fire that still ran through your veins.

You remained there as you felt his hot cum fill you up, his pumps slowing down.

He eventually stopped, holding you there, letting you warm his cock until he it was softening again.

He finally pulled out, reaching over you with his large frame, collecting napkins.

You couldn’t help but smile as you felt him clean you of his and your arousal.

He helped you clean up, pulling himself together before helping you, not allowing your limbs to cause you to fall.

A real gentleman.

Shit, this was something you needed to do more often, especially if he was going to act like a gentleman afterwards.

Once he was done, you smiled up to him, feeling the exhaustion of the long workdays and the best orgasm of your life.

He left a lingering and soft kiss on your forehead.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He mumbled against your hair.

You let out a small giggle. “Me too.”

He pulled away, his warm amber eyes dancing across your face.

“I think we should head out for the night.”

“I agree.”

“So.” He began. “My place or yours?" 


End file.
